Shi Hao
|chinese_title = 石浩 |name = Shi Hao |aliases = |afiliation = ! * Shi Clan--Inheritor#609 * Stonetreading County--Envoy#609 |occupation = ! *Clan Inheritor *Alchemist |relatives = * unnamed ancestor * unnamed ancestral grandmother * unnamed father |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#608 |age = |status = Alive |era = !8#608 |race = !Mixed-Blood#608 |hybrid1 = !Stone Golems#609 |hybrid2 = !Humans#609 |world = !Stone Medicine World#608 |region = !Alchemy Realm#608 |nation = ! *Giant Bamboo Country#608 *:Refreshing Prefecture |city = |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |alchemy_level = !Junior Alchemist#609 |first_appearance = 608-Unnamed*609-Name revealed |death_appearance = |history = Origin Shi Hao is a young Mixed-Blood Stone Golem. He was born in the once prosperous Shi Clan and he is its sole male inheritor. The youth revealed many things about himself. His name was Shi Hao, a messenger of the county who was also responsible for growing Jadeblood Bamboo. A county envoy also had another title — alchemy apprentice. However, Shi Hao was a Junior Alchemist. His status was much higher than that of an apprentice. He came from a prestigious clan in the Giant Bamboo Country. Unfortunately, the clan had fallen several generations ago, and there was nothing left from the time of Shi Hao’s father. His parents only managed a pharmacy. Although he was a golem, like he said, one-fourth of his blood belonged to the human race. Shi Hao said that his ancestor married a human girl, a great expert. From this, it was clear that his ancestor was once extremely distinguished. The Stone Medicine World was the land of golems and demons; humans were a rare sight. If one could marry a female human cultivator, especially an expert, then the person must have come from a great clan. After generations of decline, the clan had become nothing by his father’s time. Shi Hao was the only male child of the clan and also its only inheritor, so he truly wanted to revive his clan. Stonetreading County Shi Hao wanted to revive his clan. He was very average when it came to cultivation, but he was a bit talented with alchemy so he chose the path of an alchemist and reached the Junior Alchemist level. He became an envoy of the Stonetreading County of the Giant Bamboo Country and planned to slowly rise his position step by step to eventually meet some alchemy master. Li Qiye Once upon a time Shi Hao found a heavily wounded Li Qiye. Shi Hao treated his wounds until Li Qiye wake up. To repay him, Li Qiye decided to help Shi Hao, and guided him on the path of Alchemy. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = * Alchemy |items = * Ancient Pine Demon Monarch's Present: Ancient Pine Demon Monarch presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift. Li Qiye accepted the gift, but then gave it to Shi Hao. * Hundred-Grass Heavenly Cauldron: Li Qiye bought it at the Golem Square Auction specially for Shi Hao. }} Category:Li Qiye's unofficial disciples